


You Got A Goddess There, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e21 A'ohe Ia E Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Established Relationship, Exams, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Medical, Medical Examination, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s10e21 A'ohe ia e Loa'a Aku He Ulua Kapapa No Ka Moana, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Routine, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was not convinced that Danny was okay after his run-in with the robber, So he calls Noelani, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 2





	You Got A Goddess There, Steve:

*Summary: Steve was not convinced that Danny was okay after his run-in with the robber, So he calls Noelani, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

“I didn’t want you to make a fuss over me, Noelani”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams told their friend, **_Medical Examiner_** , Dr. Noelani Cunha. He just wanted to go home, lick his wounds, & rest. But, She wasn’t having it, She told him, as soon as she was done examining him.

“It’s no trouble at all, Danny, That’s what ohana’s for”, as she was putting her medical equipment back in her bag. She told the blond, “You’re gonna be sore as hell, & be hurting, Go rest up in the guest bedroom, Doctor’s Orders,” The Shorter Man looked over at the hunky brunette, who put his hands up in surrender. The **_Five-O Commander_** told him this, with a smirk on his face.

“Don’t look at me, She rules the roost here”, Noelani nodded approvingly at the former seal. Then, She gave Danny a pointed look, that says, _“Well ?”_ , He sighed as a response to it. The Loudmouth Detective grumbled our, “Just note that I am doing this under protest”, as he slowly made his way up the stairs to clean himself up, & get some rest. Then, He stopped, & said, “You have a goddess there, Steve”, Steve said with a smile, “You got that right, Danno”, Noelani just went to kiss the shorter man on the cheek, “Thank you, Danny, Get some rest”, He nodded, & resumed his trip upstairs.

“We just got to keep an eye on him, I will drag his ass to **_Tripler_** ”, The Beautiful Native told her lover. He nodded, & the dark-haired man said this to her, as he kissed her, & hugged her close to him. “Thank you, Baby, For doing this”, She gave him a squeeze around his middle, & said, “Anything for you”, & they went to get themselves ready to settle down too.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
